


A Day In the Life of the XMen

by wanderlustlover



Category: X-Men
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "normal" day in the life of the Uncanny X-men with *smirk* a few interesting twists. A farce in play format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Default Chapter

Day in the life of the X-men

First 1: Jean and Scott's bedroom. Our might leader has been up for a few a while trying and our angel is fast asleep peacefully.

Scott: Jean.

Scott: Jean, wake up.

Jean: *faintly opening her eyes* wha-What? Is something wrong?

Scott: No; but there's no water in the bathroom.

Jean: wonderful…..

Scott: What?

Jean: Nothing, Scott. Nothing.

**********************************

Scene 2: Bett's standing in Conference Room on the phone.

Betsy: Today? You've got to be kidding!

Betsy: No-no, nothing wrong.

Betsy: You're sure?

Betsy: No, don't change them. It's fine. Everything will be fine.

Betsy: Don't even start on me.

Betsy: Oh, you. Leave Warren out of this.

Betsy: Okay, I'm hanging up now.

*muttering a few low curses as she slams the phone down she stalks out of the confrence room*

**********************

Scene 3: Kitchen about 45 minutes later, everyone's gather around in there shuffling through through cupboards and such for food, Jean just now walking in.

Logan: *grumbles* There's no beer.

Bobby: HEY! I found a box of crackers!!!!!!! *shouts from inside the pantry*

Kathryn: *she lunges toward him* You best be sharing those!!!!!

Ororo: Kitten! *looks at Jean as the door closes* Good Morning, Jean. The kitchen appears to be rather- empty.

Logan: *gumbles again* We're out of beer.

Bobby: *holding the crackers high as he forms a ice path going higher into the air* No way, Kitty! These are mine!

Jubilee: *whines*And Oreo's'!!!!!!!

Rogue: There's no water coming outta the faucet, Sugah.

Kathryn: No way! That's not fair!

Jean: I suppose I could go to the-

*Betsy walks in at that exact moment, abruptly announcing*

Betsy: We've dinner guests coming.

Jean: We- who? I'll start making a list.

Bobby: Who said I had to be fair????

Jubilee: *bouncing up and down* WOOHOO!!! Grocery store trip!!!!!!!! Great idea, Jean!!!!

Bobby: Hey! Me, too!

Kathryn: You can't leave me hear to starve! *sticks her tongue out at Bobby and turn to the others* I'm coming, too!!


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene 1: Kitchen 10 minutes later; Jean sitting at the middle table with a small note pad and everyone gathered around.

Day in the Life of the X-man

Scene 1: Kitchen 10 minutes later; Jean sitting at the middle table with a small note pad and everyone gathered around.

Jubilee: OREOS!!!!!!

Logan: Beer.

Rouge: *standing next to Piotr both; him down trying to fix a pipe and her still turning the faucets handles* Perhaps a plumber?

Bobby: *sticks his tongue out at Kitty and crunches another cracker* Icecream, man. Gotta get it.

Jean: *looks up, slightest chuckle* Anyone want any -real- healthy food???

*both girls' -Kitty and Jubilee- look up at Jean from the cupboard with these very fake lost expression and say at the same moment* What?

Ororo: Still not working, Rogue?

Wolverine: *laughs* I think she means tofu or bean sprouts or something along those other mythical foods that are 'healthy' and still considered 'real'.

Rogue: Nope. Not one drop of it in the whole house and ah still want mah shower.

Kitty: *wrinkles her nose in distaste* Ewwwww

Scott: *shrugs slightly as she gets up from leaning against a counter* Something big enough to feed all of us -and - all the guests coming. Turkey, lamb or something, Red.

Ororo: Well I'd give you a little rain cloud but I don't think you would like showering out in front of the world, Rogue.

Jubilee: You mean people actually eat 'that' stuff?

Remy: *looks up with an arrogant smirk* I'm sure de world wouldn't mind, Rogue. I wouldn't mind being a 'elp on dat small project, Stormy.

Bobby: *imitating a child's voice* Oh, Fearless Leader; Save us from the plights of dinner time!

Rogue: *grumbling* Wonderful, now I'll never get to my shower.

Jubilee: *jumps up suddenly grinning at Bobby's words* What'll his weapons be? A ladel and a frying pan?

Piotr: *coming back out from working under the sink* Don't worry, Rogue.

Ororo: that's right, Rogue. We'll call someone to fixit soon.

Scott: *looking at bobby seriously even through the sunglasses* Funny, Robert; real funny.

Kitty: *hands go dramatically to her heart* Oh, don't come after me, Mister Dinner Savior! I'm not a spaghetti, don't strain me!

*everyone was laughing; even Jean was trying to resist laughing at the whole scene*

Wolverine: Your right, Scotty, it is! *chuckles* That's my punkin!


End file.
